Central nervous system disorders affect a wide range of the population with differing severity. Neurological and psychiatric disorders include major depression, schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD), panic disorder, and posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD), among others. These disorders affect a person's thoughts, mood, behavior and social interactions and can significantly impair daily functioning. See, e.g., Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, 4th Ed., American Psychiatric Association (2000) (“DSM-IV-TR”); Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, 5th Ed., American Psychiatric Association (2013) (“DSM-5”).
Bipolar disorder is a serious psychiatric disorder that has a prevalence of approximately 2% of the population, and affects both genders alike. It is a relapsing-remitting condition characterized by cycling between elevated (i.e., manic) and depressed moods, which distinguishes it from other disorders such as major depressive disorder and schizophrenia. Bipolar I is defined by the occurrence of a full manic episode, although most individuals experience significant depression. Symptoms of mania include elevated or irritable mood, hyperactivity, grandiosity, decreased need for sleep, racing thoughts and in some cases, psychosis. The depressive episodes are characterized by anhedonia, sad mood, hopelessness, poor self-esteem, diminished concentration and lethargy. Bipolar II is defined as the occurrence of a major depressive episode and hypomanic (less severe mania) episode although patients spend considerable more time in the depressive state. Other related conditions include cyclothymic disorder.
Schizophrenia is a psychopathic disorder of unknown origin, which usually appears for the first time in early adulthood and is marked by characteristics such as psychotic symptoms, phasic progression and development, and/or deterioration in social behavior and professional capability. Characteristic psychotic symptoms are disorders of thought content (e.g., multiple, fragmentary, incoherent, implausible or simply delusional contents, or ideas of persecution) and of mentality (e.g., loss of association, flight of imagination, incoherence up to incomprehensibility), as well as disorders of perceptibility (e.g., hallucinations), emotions (e.g., superficial or inadequate emotions), self-perceptions, intentions, impulses, and/or inter-human relationships, and psychomotoric disorders (e.g., catatonia). Other symptoms are also associated with this disorder.
Schizophrenia is classified into subgroups: the paranoid type, characterized by delusions and hallucinations and absence of thought disorder, disorganized behavior, and affective flattening; the disorganized type, also named “hebephrenic schizophrenia,” in which thought disorder and flat affect are present together; the cataconic type, in which prominent psychomotor disturbances are evident, and symptoms may include catatonic stupor and waxy flexibility; and the undifferentiated type, in which psychotic symptoms are present but the criteria for paranoid, disorganized, or catatonic types have not been met. The symptoms of schizophrenia normally manifest themselves in three broad categories: positive, negative and cognitive symptoms. Positive symptoms are those which represent an “excess” of normal experiences, such as hallucinations and delusions. Negative symptoms are those where the patient suffers from a lack of normal experiences, such as anhedonia and lack of social interaction. The cognitive symptoms relate to cognitive impairment in schizophrenics, such as lack of sustained attention and deficits in decision making.
Neurological and psychiatric disorders can exhibit a variety of symptoms, including cognitive impairment, depressive disorders, and anxiety disorders.
Cognitive impairment includes a decline in cognitive functions or cognitive domains, e.g., working memory, attention and vigilance, verbal learning and memory, visual learning and memory, reasoning and problem solving (e.g., executive function, speed of processing and/or social cognition). In particular, cognitive impairment may indicate deficits in attention, disorganized thinking, slow thinking, difficulty in understanding, poor concentration, impairment of problem solving, poor memory, difficulties in expressing thoughts, and/or difficulties in integrating thoughts, feelings and behavior, or difficulties in extinction of irrelevant thoughts.
Depressive disorders include major depressive disorder and dysthymia, and are associated with depressed mood (sadness), poor concentration, insomnia, fatigue, appetite disturbances, excessive guilt and thoughts of suicide.
Anxiety disorders are disorders characterized by fear, worry, and uneasiness, usually generalized and unfocused as an overreaction to a situation. Anxiety disorders differ in the situations or types of objects that induce fear, anxiety, or avoidance behavior, and the associated cognitive ideation. Anxiety differs from fear in that anxiety is an emotional response to a perceived future threat while fear is associated with a perceived or real immediate threat. They also differ in the content of the associated thoughts or beliefs.